Odeio Tudo Sobre Você
by Megalomania DHr
Summary: Projeto Cigarettes&Chocolate, por Marília Malfoy. Hermione e Draco se odeiam, mas querendo ou não, se amam.


**Autor:** Hermione Jane Granger.  
**Sinopse:** Fic feita para o Projeto Cigarette e Chocolate no Fórum Aliança3Vassouras. Hermione e Draco se odeiam, mas, querendo ou não, se amam.  
**Ship:** Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger.  
**Classificação:** PG.  
**Gênero:** Drama.

**

* * *

**

Odeio Tudo Sobre Você

Inimigos.

Simplesmente não gostava de ficar no mesmo lugar que ele. Ele me hipnotizava, me fazia delirar em silêncio. As aulas com a Sonserina eram um sacrifício - ele estava lá, olhando direta ou indiretamente para mim. Os nossos olhos, mesmo sem querer, seguiam uns aos outros.

Passamos em Hogwarts, ambos com o mesmo sonho: virarmos aurores. Seria muita coincidência se eu falasse que, entre muitos candidatos, eu e ele trabalharíamos juntos. E seria mais coincidência ainda se eu falasse que teríamos que viajar. Juntos.

Mas toda essa coincidência era verdade. Eu olhando para ele todos os dias. Ele, me humilhando, me pondo para baixo, me chamando de ralé sangue-ruim. Falando que eu estava no meu posto porque ele estava.

Chorei noites e noites, dias e dias, acredite, não queria ter-me apaixonado por ele, queria não tê-lo inocentado aquele dia, quem sabe agora ele estivesse preso, longe de mim, e eu dele.

Gostaria de olhar para o lado e ver-me feliz, contente e alegre, como eu era antes de ele se intrometer na minha vida. Antes de notar que aquele sorriso sarcástico e cruel que ele exibia era a razão do meu viver.

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

Na viagem a trabalho, por mais coincidência ainda, teríamos que dividir a chave do portal. Não trocamos uma frase, uma palavra, um xingamento. Ele mostrando, como sempre, superioridade perante a mim. Não conseguia entender como aquilo tudo funcionava, afinal, eu era a Hermione Granger e ele, Draco Malfoy. Viveríamos sempre para que uma odiasse o outro.

Mas o mecanismo e as regras eram infinitamente quebradas por mim. Sentia o ódio sim, mas sabia que sentia mais do que aquilo e sabia que era assim que ele se sentia também.

Nos hospedamos na primeira noite em um hotel. Tínhamos cada um seu quarto. Queria dormir, não conseguia. Tentei ler, mas não tive muito sucesso. Mais uma tentativa para dormir - em vão.

Afinal, o meu pensamento estava no quarto vizinho ao meu, no loiro que tanto odeio e que me faz sentir-me inútil.

**Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet**

**Only when I stop to think about it**

O dia seguinte foi ainda mais frustante. Bruxos das Trevas à solta. A Guerra pronta a começar, ou acabar. Queria estar ao lado de meus amigos, e ser, como sempre fui, o cérebro da equipe. Mas não podia, tinha que ajudá-lo capturando os piores bruxos que conseguisse. Capturar bruxos malignos ao lado _dele _.

Dias e mais dias se passando. Aos poucos meus amigos iam morrendo, dormindo para nunca mais voltarem. E junto com eles ia uma parte de mim, uma parte que me mantinha feliz. Porque atualmente eu só tenho obscuridade, seja no jeito de falar, sorrir, dormir, ou até menos ao ficar quieta.

Ron, Ginny, Remus, Ted, Luna, entre outros, morreram para salvar o mundo. Enquanto isso eu estava ao lado dele. E não podia negar que às vezes até gostava disso.

Primeiro contato que tivemos após irmos viajar: um beijo. Mas foi um beijo para calar, um beijo para me mostrar o quão inferior eu era. Afinal, isso era o que ele mais gostava. E eu também aprendi a gostar.

Era incerto o que ele era ou não, se é que ele sabia. Poderia estar convivendo com uma pessoa que me mataria no dia seguinte, ou não?

Depois de um mês em frustada companhia dele todos os dias, voltamos para Londres. Pedi afastamento temporario do meu serviço para poder ajudar o Harry.

Ou será que foi para me afastar do Malfoy?

Finalmente encontramos a última horcrux. Destruimos? Não, ele destruiu. Não tive coragem. Se destruisse aquele pedaço da alma de Voldemort, destruiria i ele /i .

Me culpei dias e dias por aquele pensamento que me impediu de matar o pedaço da alma de Voldemort.

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

Poderia até falar que ele também me olhava diferente, como se não fôssemos inimigos. Poderia até falar que ele me amava. Mas será que eu queria que ele me amasse e me alimentasse de um sonho impossível de se tornar realidade?

Harry estranhou o modo que eu olhava para o nada tantas vezes, e quase sempre caía uma lágrima rebelde pelo meu rosto. Afinal, eu não era o tipo garota que ficar se lamentando pelos cantos. Falei para ele que não era nada, apenas saudade de meus pais, que talvez nunca mais eu ia vê-los. Ele ficava mal ao me ouvir dizer isso. Eu também.

Afinal, no meio da guerra, perto _dele _, não pensava muito até sobre meus próprios pais.

Mais cinco meses se passaram, e cada vez mais pensamentos absurdos vinham à minha mente, pensamentos de como seria se estivéssemos juntos, talvez até casados, longe dali. Com uma linda família.

Recebi a notícia de que meus pais se foram. De que nunca mais os viria. Harry foi a pessoa que me deu a notícia. Por incrível que pareça, não quis is ao enterro deles. Seriam mais duas partes felizes de mim que iam embora... E acrescentando duas partes de mim que viveriam na obscuridade.

Nesse meio tempo não recebi notícias sobre Draco. Ao menos, menos sabia que ele não tinha morrido - a Ordem teria sabido.

Eu o vi a caminhar quando estava pondo as idéias no lugar. Ele me viu. Ele me lançou aquele sorriso sarcástico que tanto odiava. Ele parecia dizer através de seu sorriso que tudo estava bem, quando eu sabia que não estava.

Também sabia que se ele não tivesse tantas controvérsias perante a minha origem e minhas amizades, estaríamos lá, ajudando um ao outro para podermos possuir um mundo melhor. Mas ele tem uma família sangue-puro preconceituosa.

Ele tinha deixado a vida de comensal e chegou a época que até ajudou o Ministério, mas, de uma hora pra outra, ele resolveu se mostrar indiferente perante a guerra, como os Zabini.

Seria mais fácil eu olhar para os olhos azul-acinzentados dele sabendo que seria a última vez que o viria, mas seria impossível fingir isso. Até porque eu sabia que não seria a última vez, afinal nossos olhos se seguiam. Sempre.

Ele vinha em minha direção, deu-me um "Oi" e respondi-o, indiferente. Ele estava, novamente, me mostrando inferior a ele. Segui meu caminho. Depois de uma hora e meia voltei para casa, ou melhor, para o esconderijo.

Harry me esperava para comer. Antes havia uma turma contente e animada ao redor da mesa nesse horário. Depois da morte de Ron e Ginny, os Weasley resolveram curtir um pouco com a família antes da guerra. Ela e Harry visitavam regularmente a família.

Os outros também preferiram ficar em cada, aproveitando cada segundo - afinal podia ser o último. Só eu e Harry, que não tínhamos pais ou outro abrigo,s tínhamos que morar ali, distante do mundo mágico...

Jantamos em silêncio, nenhum assunto vinha às nossas cabeças. Aliás, ultimamente andava pensado somente nele. Saberia que ele também estava passando por sofrimentos iguais aos meus.

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

Onde está aquele abraço que meu amigo me dava para expressar que tudo estava bem? Sumiu. Harry também estava para baixo pensando que nada que iríamos fazer adiantaria para melhorar nossas vidas.

O seu melhor amigo estava morto e enterrado. Ele ajudara muito Harry, mas sua morte havia o deixado em estado depressivo.

Queria que eu tivesse uma morte rápida e indolor, não como aquela à qual estava me submetendo assim que entrei no mundo bruxo. Pensava que ser bruxa era a melhor coisa que eu poderia ser, mas estava enganada.

Perdida em meus pensamentos vi uma linda coruja-das-torres adentrar em meu pequeno quarto escuro, e depois de deixar a carta sobre meu colo e rumar ao céu nublado, como se não quisesse que eu respondesse a carta.

Abri cuidadosamente o pergaminho que obviamente havia pego chuva no meio do caminho, e lá estava apenas escrito:

_Vão atacar hoje a meia-noite, fique esperta _

Será que aquilo era realmente verdade ou apenas uma piadinha de mal gosto de alguem? Já não bastava estar sofrendo muito, e agora uma pessoa talvez estivesse me enviando um trote?

Não importava se era um trote ou não. Eram quase onze e meia da noite e resolvi que chamaria Harry.

À essa hora ele estaria na biblioteca arranjando táticas para poder derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem. Chamei-o timidamente e mostrei a carta. Ele comentou que conhecia aquela letra de algum lugar, e só ali que reconheci que era a letra do Malfoy.

**Only when I stop to think about it**

Era meia-noite em ponto quando ouvi risadas altas vindas de fora do Grimmauld Place nº12. Aquele riso era reconhecido por mim, quem estava lá fora era Belatriz Lestrange.

Eles arrombaram a porta, estávamos em minoria, centenas de comensais versus dois adolescentes.

Caíram cinco Comensais. Chegaram reforços. A Ordem inteira, como prometido, estava lá ajudando a mim e ao Harry.

Desta vez nós ficamos em maioria. Estava lutando contra Belatriz. Eu a tinha matado, ou assim pensava. Fui virar de costas para enfrentar um outro comensal que tinha o dobro de meu tamanho.

Belatriz jogou contra mim a Maldição da Tortura, porém apareceu alguém atrás de mim me protegendo. Vir-me-ei e vi Draco cravando um duelo mortal contra sua tia.

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

Bella queria a morte de qualquer um que entrasse na sua frente, até de um sangue-puro filho de sua irmã. Lançou-o uma Maldição que desconheço, mas lembro dela falando que iria o matar lentamente.

A Sra. Weasley apareceu do nada, e sem dó matara a Comensal. Ela tinha matado dois filhos seus.

Abaixei-me e perguntei ao Malfoy o porquê de ele ter me salvado. Ele simplesmente respondeu que ele era superior e faria até isso para provar-me isso.

Ele morreu em minhas mãos. Levantei-me para ajudar a Ordem, porém era tarde demais, Voldemort tinha sido morto, e levou junto consigo Harry e Draco e mais um monte de Comensais.

**Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know**

_Cinco anos se passaram. Cinco anos que não tenho nenhuma felicidade, a mínima que seja. Hoje tomei uma decisão importante em minha vida, vou parar de sofrer e quem sabe para de ser um problema para os outros._

_Quero que, aos que aqui ficaram, saibam que não estou os menosprezando, pelo contrário, agradeço a todos pelo apoio que me deram, mas só depois de ter sofrido muito percebi que aqui não é mais meu lugar, não quero que chorem ou sintam saudades. Saibam que vou estar muito melhor onde quer que eu esteja. _

_Tchau" _

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

Sem pensar pulei no penhasco, à espera de que eu fosse um pouco mais feliz. Pensei em Draco, em Harry, nos meus pais, em Ron. Até que tudo ficou escuro e não pensei em mais nada.


End file.
